BLOODY CRAZY SAKURA
by rikananami
Summary: "Hi, baby. Can you hear my voices?" nafas dingin terasa di sekitar telinganya. Hinata merasa daun telinganya di jilati sesuatu. Ya, lidah yang menjulur. Dedicated for FFC. a Horror Fic. Oneshot. mind to RnR?


**=Naruto Fanfic=**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku / SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Out Of Character. Original Character. Alternative Universe. Cerita Pasaran (?)**

.

~**This fanfic dedicated to FFC and I just to try make it, this is my 1st Horror Fiction**~

m(_ _)m **Enjoy!** m(_ _)m

.

**B L O O D Y C R A Z Y S A K U R A**

_by : rika nanami_

.

.

"Kau itu perempuan busuk!" seorang gadis sedang meringkuk di pojok kamarnya sambil menangis langsung menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. Lelehan air matanya membasahi karpet di pojok kamarnya.

"Dia gila. Dia memang gila!" gadis itu kembali meraung dan menangis. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Kemudian di tekannya beberapa keypad pada ponselnya sehingga menghasilkan sebuah pesan singkat yang akan dikirim untuk seseorang.

.

**To: Hinata Hyuuga**

**HINATA! AKU MINTA KAU JAUHI SASUKE DAN JANGAN PERNAH HUBUNGI DIA LAGI! KAU AKAN TERIMA BALASANNYA, HYUUGA!**

.

Setelah tertera kalimat '_message delivered to Hinata Hyuuga_', gadis itu melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang dan beranjak menuju meja belajarnya.

"Aku benci kalian! Hinata! Sasuke! Aku benci kalian semua!" gadis itu meraih sebilah pisau di meja belajarnya, pisau yang terletak persis di piring berisi semangka.

_JRAS! JRAS! JRAS!_

Gadis itu merobek sofa dengan pisau yang di gengamnya sambil terus menangis dan meraung-raung. Setelah sofa hancur, dia mendekati tirai dan merobeknya juga, setelah tirai sudah berantakan, dia duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja, hah?" mulutnya berkomat-kamit namun matanya tetap mengalirkan cairan bening.

Kemudian dia pergi ke depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bagian bawah matanya sangat hitam.

"Kau pikir akan semudah ini, Uchiha?" dia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Hyuuga." dia tersenyum lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan kirinya meremas rambut merah muda yang tergerai ke belakang mencapai punggungnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang pisau.

_JRAS! JRAS! JRAS!_

Dia memotong rambut panjangnya. Sangat kasar hingga melukai bagian tengkuknya. Dia tersenyum kemudian menangis lagi. Tatapannya kadang sayu dan kadang tajam memelototi dirinya sendiri. Helaian merah muda mengotori lantai di sekitarnya. Di tambahi bercak darah yang menempel di cermin dan lantai kamarnya. Dia masih memandangi dirinya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum. Tengkuk dan kedua tangannya sudah berubah warna, semula putih merona dan sekarang menjadi semerah darah.

"_Nee_-_chan_…" sahut seorang anak kecil yang bersembunyi di balik pintu, kakinya gemetaran.

"Hello, Lilium-_cha_n adikku yang manis. Kenapa kau menangis?" gadis itu menyeret kakinya dari depan cermin mendekati anak kecil yang dipanggilnya Lilium itu.

"Ti — tidak apa-apa _Nee_-_chan_…" Lilium semakin gemetaran. Gadis itu semakin mendekat.

"Lilium-_chan_ yang manis, kau tahu kemana ayah pergi?" gadis itu tidak tersenyum lagi. Kali ini dia menyeringai memandangi Lilium yang sudah pucat di ambang pintu.

"A — ayah sedang be — bekerja _Nee_-_chan_…" Lilium tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya membulat saat gadis itu sudah tepat berada didepan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bermain dengan Nee-_chan_." gadis itu tersenyum, tidak menyeringai lagi.

"A — ayo." sahut Lilium sambil menahan tangisnya.

_JRAS! JRAS! JRAS!_

Gadis itu menghantam lengan Lilium dengan pisau yang masih dipegangnya.

"AAAAAKKKKKHH!" Lilium terhenyak dan ambruk di bawah kakinya.

Gadis itu membungkuk dan menatap Lilium dengan tatapan sayu. Kemudian mengelus pipi Lilium dengan lembut.

"Aku minta sebelah ya, Lilium-_chan_ adikku yang manis…" nada merayu keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Bibir yang sudah membiru.

Lilium menutup matanya, tenaganya sudah habis, lengannya sudah berdarah-darah.

"Ayo Lilium-_chan_ yang manis, bukalah sebelah saja." rajuk gadis itu sambil mengolesi wajah Lilium dengan noda darah yang sudah mendominasi seluruh tubuh dan pakaiannya.

"Ja — jangan! _Nee-chan_!" dengan sisa suaranya Lilium berteriak.

"Ssssttt, hentikan suara berisik itu, Lilium-_chan_ yang manis." gadis itu tersenyum dan memasang satu jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Lilium.

_JRASSSS!_

Satu tusukan mendarat di bagian mata kiri Lilium. Darah segar keluar seperti air mancur, berantakan membasahi rambut merah muda yang semula panjang namun kini sudah pendek diatas bahu dengan potongan yang sangat berantakan. Gadis itu menyeringai.

"_Sayounara_, Sakura _nee-chan_…" suara lirih dari bibir Lilium masih terdengar. Wajahnya sudah ditutupi cairan merah pekat.

"_Sayounara_, Lilium-_chan_ adikku yang manis." gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Menatap sayu ke arah Lilium yang sudah bersimbah darah.

_JRAS! JRAS! JRAS!_

Gadis itu berkali-kali menusukkan sebilah pisau di tangan kanannya pada mata kiri Lilium. Kemudian tersenyum puas.

.

.

"Dia gila. Atau dia kerasukan?" sahut gadis bermata lavender yang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, namanya Hinata. Matanya menatap jalanan depan rumahnya yang sepi seakan tidak menghiraukan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang duduk gelisah di ranjangnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan sejak pertama kali aku bercerita padamu. Aku memang memiliki pacar yang gila. Dia sudah parah." Pemuda raven itu menyipitkan _onyx_-nya dan meninju bantal di sekitar ranjang.

"Sasuke! Dan sekarang kau semakin membuatnya gila!" Hinata berbalik badan dan memelototi Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak tahan Hinata! Dia gila! Dia membunuh adik kandungnya sendiri! Dia juga hampir membunuhku," suara Sasuke meninggi sambil menghampiri Hinata dan mencengkram bahu gadis mungil itu. Hinata terbelalak dan ketakutan melihat kilatan _onyx_ yang jatuh tepat pada lavendernya.

"…dan aku takut dia juga akan membunuhmu, Hinata." Sasuke merendahkan suaranya. Tatapannya melemah. Sayu menatap Hinata yang masih berada dalam cengkramannya.

"Ya, aku juga takut padanya. Tapi aku sudah menyakitinya." Hinata menangis. Cairan bening mengalir pada pipi meronanya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hinata. Dan jangan salahkan dirimu, kumohon." tangan Sasuke meraih punggung Hinata dan memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan-akan tak bisa membiarkan Hinata disakiti siapapun. Sakura memang pacarnya, namun sejak Sakura menjadi gila karena sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri, Sasuke tidak tahan dan berpaling pada Hinata — yang semula adalah sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah membuatnya semakin gila. Aku memang perempuan busuk, Sasuke. Aku merasa bersalah padanya." tangis Hinata semakin pecah. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan salahkan dirimu, kau bukan perempuan busuk, kau tidak merebutku darinya, tapi aku yang sengaja melepaskannya dan memilihmu Hinata," Sasuke melepas pelukannya, menatap mata Hinata yang basah lalu mengusap pipi Hinata dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"…karena sekarang, aku mencintaimu Hinata." Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir yang bergetar di depannya. Mengecup sangat dalam. Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata membalasnya, ciuman mesra itu terjadi sangat manis di sebuah ruangan kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

"UCHIHA BUSUK! HYUUGA BUSUK!" pekik Sakura disebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih. Sakura Haruno, demikian nama gadis yang telah membunuh adik kandungnya sendiri. Sekarang dia berada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa dan masih dalam proses penyembuhan luka di bagian tengkuknya.

"Aku datang." Sasuke memasuki ruangan perawatan Sakura.

"UNTUK APA?" suara Sakura meninggi. _Emerald_-nya menatap tajam _onyx_ Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergeming, kakinya tetap melangkah mendekati ranjang pacar — bekas pacarnya yang gila itu.

"Aku mohon, Sakura. Sembuhlah." Sasuke berdiri menatap Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku tidak sakit, _dear_. Sungguh aku tidak sakit sama sekali, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" Sakura meraih telapak tangan Sasuke dan menggenggam dengan sangat erat. Di pipinya sudah mengalir cairan bening dan isakan tangis keluar dari bibirnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa lagi seperti dulu. Kau sudah keterlaluan, Sakura." Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan Sakura.

"KAU GILA, UCHIHA! KAU BODOH! KAU ITU BRENGSEK!" amuk Sakura. Nafasnya memburu, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming. Dirinya sudah sangat sabar menghadapi Sakura yang mendekati fase 'tidak waras' sejak lima bulan lalu. Kadang ramah, tertawa, tersenyum namun tiba-tiba menangis, meraung dan tiba-tiba marah lalu mengamuk.

Kejadian pembunuhan Lilium — adiknya sendiri sudah cukup membuat Sasuke bersabar hati menghadapi Sakura. Usia hubungan mereka sudah dua tahun lebih dan mungkin dua tahun saja cukup untuk Sasuke. Sejak Sakura bertindak aneh-aneh pada dirinya dan ketahuan selingkuh dengan banyak pria, tentu Sasuke putuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Kau sudah merenggut segalanya, Uchiha!" Sakura mengamuk, kedua tangannya melingkar pada tubuhnya.

"Hey apa maksudmu?" Sasuke terbelalak.

"KAU SUDAH MERENGGUT TUBUHKU!"

Tangan kiri Sakura bergerak menyentuh tangan kanannya.

_JRAS! JRAS! JRAS!_

Infus yang berada pada tangan kanannya terlepas dengan paksa. Punggung tangannya robek dan darah segar mengalir disana.

"AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU MENINGGALKANKU, SASUKE!" Sakura berlari keluar dari ruang perawatannya, mendobrak pintu yang semula terkunci — karena memang antisipasi agar Sakura tidak kabur. Namun Sakura tetap bisa kabur, dia berlari di koridor rumah sakit, tangan kanannya berdarah, perban melingkar di daerah lehernya, seragam pasien melekat di tubuhnya, rambutnya yang berantakan, matanya menatap tajam lurus ke depan. Sakura benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

'_Dia gila… dia memang sudah gila. Bukan salahku… ya memang bukan salahku._'

Hinata membereskan peralatan melukisnya. Katakan dia adalah nyonya Vincent. Lukisannya sangat hidup dan sudah terkenal di mancanegara.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Hinata. Sai sudah di depan." gadis berambut _blonde_ itu pamit kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Ino."

"Oke, kau juga hati-hati ya. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah hari ini. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian, mungkin."

"Sasuke tidak menjemputmu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak masalah."

"Gadis gila 'itu'?" Ino menyelidik.

Hinata mengangguk. Tubuhnya gemetar, dia terlalu merasa bersalah dan takut pada Sakura. Pesan yang terkirim padanya malam itu sangat membuatnya ketakutan sampai sekarang. Dia tidak menceritakannya pada Sasuke, karena dia mengerti keadaan Sasuke yang sudah cukup penat dengan semua masalah hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Sampai membunuh adiknya seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka teman SMA kita yang dulu ceria dan lembut ternyata memiliki kepribadian aneh seperti itu. Kau jangan takut Hinata. Sudah ya, hati-hati di jalan dan jangan terlalu lama di sini, sudah malam."

"Aku akan keluar bersamamu sekarang." Hinata menjinjing tas yang berisi peralatan melukisnya dan mengikuti Ino keluar dari galeri.

Sai sudah berdiri di depan _Porche_ hitam yang terparkir rapih di depan galeri.

"Sudah. Ayo pulang." Ino menghampiri Sai, mereka berciuman sebentar.

"Baiklah. Hinata, kau sendirian?" tanya Sai sambil membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

Hinata mengagguk dan melambai kepada Ino dan Sai.

"Hati-hati ya, Sakura." sahut Sai dan Ino bersamaan. Hinata hanya mengagguk lagi.

_Porche_ hitam itu sudah menghilang di tikungan dan keadaan malam mulai menyepi. Galeri milik keluarga Hyuuga ini terletak agak jauh dari keramaian, alasannya agar seniman mendapatkan ketenangan saat membuat sebuah karya.

Hinata berjalan di trotoar jalan dengan penerangan yang minim. Agak mencekam memang, namun keadaan seperti itu sudah sangat biasa untuk Hinata jika Sasuke tidak sempat menjemputnya. Jam yang melingkar pada tangan kirinya sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

Hening.

Masih sangat hening dan perjalanan dari galeri menuju kediaman Hyuuga masih jauh.

Tetap hening.

_MIAWWWWWW! GRRRR!_

Suara kucing yang sedang bertengkar mengagetkan Hinata. Pandangannya yang semula lurus ke depan kini buyar ke segala arah.

Hinata berusaha meluruskan pikirannya. '_Tidak akan ada makhluk halus… tidak akan_.'

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas dalam pendengarannya. Hinata tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Dirinya yang semula sudah di bentengi pikiran positif kini buyar, pikirannya menjadi negatif.

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

Suara langkah kaki itu masih terdengar. Makin lama makin jelas.

"S — siapa?" Hinata tidak menoleh, namun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Suara langkah kaki menghilang tiba-tiba, Hinata semakin ketakutan dan gemetaran. Pikirannya sudah kacau dan ingin berlari namun sendi-sendinya terasa linu.

Lampu jalan padam tiba-tiba, Hinata sudah benar-benar ketakutan. Rasanya ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa juga, air matanya tertahan karena ketakutan.

"_Hi, baby. Can you hear my voices?_" nafas dingin terasa di sekitar telinganya. Hinata merasa daun telinganya di jilati sesuatu. Ya, lidah yang menjulur. Hinata hampir berteriak namun mulutnya di bekap oleh sebuah tangan yang basah dan berbau anyir.

Pandangan Hinata kabur dan akhirnya dia merasa keadaan sekitarnya gelap, hening. Sampai sebuah suara yang dikenalnya masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

"HENTIKAN, BODOH!"

"Sa –sasuke…" Hinata ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Hinata merasa linglung, matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan, di lihatnya sebuah wajah didepannya. "Papa…" Hinata memandang sayu ke arah lelaki berumur dengan rambut panjang tergerai dengan ujung yang di ikat.

"Tuan Hiashi, putri anda sudah sadar sepenuhnya, namun harus menjalani perawatan sampai luka pisau di lehernya pulih." Perempuan berbaju putih berbicara pelan dengan ayah Hinata.

"Lukanya sangat lebar, ya?" tanya Hiashi sambil memijat keningnya.

"Begitulah. Sobekan pada leher Hinata akibat sayatan pisau sangat dalam, untung saja tidak ada organ yang cidera, Hinata termasuk orang yang beruntung. Sabar saja, mungkin ini akan lama tapi semuanya akan berjalan lancar." ucap sang dokter berbaju putih.

"Aku mengerti, Tsunade-_sensei_. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama tuan Hiashi."

Tsunade selaku dokter yang menangani Hinata segera pergi keluar dari ruang perawatan Hinata.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, sayang." Hiashi mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya pucat, lehernya di lilit perban, dan lavendernya semakin sayu. Lavendernya berkeliling, mencari sesuatu yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

Hiashi mengerti. "Sasuke?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dia tidak ada disini lagi setelah membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Mata Hinata menyipit, "Ma –maksud papa apanya yang 'tidak ada disini lagi'?"

"Ya, dia tidak menemuimu lagi sejak malam saat kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini." Hiashi merasa tidak suka membicarakan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Hinata mulai terdiam. Pikirannya di hiasi beragam kemungkinan. Malam yang sangat menyeramkan itu. Suara yang terakhir di dengarnya. Seseorang dengan bau anyir di tangannya. Kejadian apakah itu? Dia hanya bisa merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada lehernya sekarang.

"Lupakan pemuda itu, sayang." Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan pandangan lembut.

"Ke — kenapa?" Hinata hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Dia juga sama gilanya dengan gadis _pink_ itu." Hiashi menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Ma — maksud papa apa?" Hinata terperanjat. Kata-kata ayahnya tidak bisa di percaya.

"Mungkin kau harus melihatnya sendiri." Hiashi menepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

_KRIEEET_. Pintu ruang perawatan Hinata terbuka — dibuka perlahan.

"_Hi, baby._" suara yang tidak asing untuk Hinata ketika seorang gadis _pink_ memasuki ruang perawatan.

"Ka — kau?" Hinata membelalakan matanya.

Hiashi menyipitkan matanya dan menghalangi pandangan gadis _pink_ itu pada Hinata dengan tubuhnya.

"Tuan, aku hanya ingin menjenguk Hinata." gadis _pink_ itu tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Hiashi. Sakura dalam pengawasan." seseorang dengan seragam polisi lengkap berdiri dengan beberapa orang dengan seragam yang sama di belakang gadis pink itu — Sakura.

"Hm." Hiashi mengangguk setengah setuju. Dia tetap berdiri menghalangi pandangan Sakura untuk Hinata. Putrinya sejak tadi terlihat ketakutan melihat Sakura yang lehernya masih di balut perban — sama seperti Hinata dan telapak tangan kanannya di bungkus perban juga.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut –sengaja di lembut-lembutkan. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan sangat ramah. Namun Hinata tetap terngiang suara Sakura barusan yang sama persis dengan suara seseorang bertangan anyir malam itu. Ataukah mungkin? Sakura memang pelakunya?

"Hinata, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, ini dariku dan," Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menyodorkan parsel berukuran sedang kapeda Hiashi yang masih menjadi tameng untuk Hinata. "…Sasuke, ayo masuk!" Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. Hinata terbelalak, dia kebingungan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Hinata. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya jelas tidak bisa tersamarkan oleh cream pemutih apapun karena kulit Sasuke yang terlampau putih sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran lingkar hitam di bawah matanya.

'_Ulahnya, itu semua pasti ulahnya._' batin Hinata menahan amarahnya.

"_Dear_, ayo katakan sesuatu pada Hinata, sepertinya dia ingin kau bicara." Sakura mengapit lengan Sasuke dengan mesra sambil memainkan rambut _raven_ pemuda _onyx_ tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kau jangan berlebihan, ini tempat umum." Sasuke melepas lengan Sakura dan menghampiri ranjang Hinata.

"Ehm!" Hiashi mendehem.

"Maaf paman, aku hanya akan bicara sedikit dengan Hinata." Sasuke membungkuk di depan Hiashi.

"KAU TAK PERNAH LAKUKAN ITU PADA AYAHKU?" Sakura berteriak, nafasnya mulai memburu, matanya melotot tajam, seketika suasana panik terasa di sekeliling ruang perawatan Hinata.

Sasuke tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Dia menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hinata hanya berpaling kecut.

"Hentikan semua ini. Aku harap kalian segera keluar dari ruangan ini." Hiashi angkat bicara dengan nada tegas, nafasnya naik turun, lavendernya melotot tajam menghujani polisi-polisi tersebut dan terlebih kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_Well, we will go_." Sakura angkat bicara.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata dan Tuan Hiashi." Sakura menggandeng Sasuke dengan mesra dan keluar dari ruang perawatan Hinata tentu saja di kawal oleh polisi-polisi tadi.

'_Aku tidak sudi berjumpa denganmu lagi, gadis pink gila._' batin Hiashi sambil mencibir.

"Papa, siapa yang menyebabkan leherku seperti ini?" Hinata menangis. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan penglihatannya barusan. Suara Sakura. Lingkar hitam Sasuke. Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Rasanya ingin berteriak namun itu tidak akan mungkin.

"Gadis_ pink_ tadi pelakunya, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tahu."

"Jangan takut, kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang." Hiashi memeluk Hinata yang maish menangis.

.

.

Sakura adalah tahanan sementara, selama dirinya masih belum pulih dari penyakit 'jiwa'nya maka Sakura boleh keluar masuk tahanan dengan catatan harus di bawah pengawasan anggota kepolisian. Sakura memang benar sudah gila dan dia juga harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya — membunuh adiknya dan mencoba membunuh Hinata.

"Bagaimana caranya… mengapa dia bisa kabur?" seorang penjaga berteriak panik di depan ruang tahanan Sakura.

"Cari di sekeliling penjara!" perintah komandan kepolisian Konoha.

"Pemuda itu dimana?" tanya anggota kepolosian lainnya.

"Bantu aku disini! Panggil _ambulans_! Lehernya tersayat pisau sangat dalam!" teriak anggota kepolisiannya yang lainnya lagi dari arah ruang tahanan.

'_Dia monster atau manusia?_' batin komandan kepolisian Konoha — Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi bergegas mencari Sakura di sekeliling area penjara. Dengan otomatis seluruh pintu di area penjara sudah terkunci. Itachi tidak memikirkan adiknya — Sasuke dulu, dia lebih mementingkan keselamatan orang-orang dari amukan Sakura lagi.

"Tolong bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit sekarang!" perintah Itachi kepada bawahannya.

"Siap, komandan!" polisi dengan seragam lengkap itupun melarikan Sasuke ke rumah sakit Konoha dengan mobil seadanya tanpa menunggu _ambulans_ datang. Namun Sasuke memang sudah mati sebelum di bawa oleh bawahan Itachi.

.

.

"Ja — jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku mohon."

"Kau harus mati sekarang, _baby_."

"Ti — tidak!"

"Sasuke sudah pergi duluan, sekarang adalah giliranmu."

"KAU GILA!"

"Kau benar, _baby_."

"Ku — kumohon jangan lakukan!"

"Pisau ini akan membuatmu aman, _baby_."

"KAU GILA!"

"Sudah kubilang aku memang gila! Kau tidak perlu mengulang kalimatmu! Dengarkan aku, jangan coba-coba untuk berontak atau lehermu akan benar-benar putus seperti ini, hihihihihihi!" gadis berambut _pink_ dengan potongan yang berantakan itu melepaskan kepalanya dari lehernya, darah segar mengalir deras sampai membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya sudah berair, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, dahinya keringatan, dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Dia menoleh sekeliling, menemukan sosok Hiashi yang sedang pulas tertidur di sofa.

'_Aku mimpi buruk._' batin Hinata sambil mengelus dada. "Tapi rasanya seperti nyata…" sahut Hinata sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Ini memang nyata, _baby_." suara horor bagi Hinata membuatnya terbangun dan melirik ayahnya di sofa yang tiak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Pap…." belum satu kata yang Hinata ucapkan mulutnya sudah di bekap oleh tangan berbau anyir lagi.

"Hmmmmpppp! Hmmmpp!" Hinata meronta ketakutan.

Hiashi menggeliat.

"Hmmmppaaaaaa! Hmpppaappaaaa!" Hinata mencoba memanggil ayahnya.

"Percuma, _baby_. Ayahmu sudah aku racuni dan sebentar lagi diapun akan mati." Sakura mengusap pipi Hinata dengan sisi tumpul pisau lipatnya.

"Kau akan mati malam ini, _baby._ Kau telah merebut pacarku. Dan asal kau tahu ya, Sasuke itu adalah lelaki brengsek yang sudah merenggut tubuhku, dia meninggalkan diriku karena sudah bosan, dia memilihmu karena kau masih suci dan polos. Aku memang gila, tapi ingatlah bahwa aku belum amnesia untuk menguak kebusukan Uchiha satu itu. Ada komentar atau opini?" Sakura melepaskan telapan tangan kirinya dari mulut Hinata.

"Kau juga selingkuh darinya!" sahut Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Pipinya sudah basah dengan cairan merah, karena air matanya sudah bercampur dengan keringat dan darah dari telapak tangan kiri Sakura.

"Kau tahu kan Sasuke itu orang yang mudah marah?" Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kau juga pasti tahu Sasuke itu orang yang mudah cemburu?" Hinata mengagguk lagi.

"Dia salah paham, melihatku pulang dengan lelaki lain, padahal itu adalah rekan kerja di kantorku, dia memukulku dan menamparku, dia juga menikmati tubuhku pada saat itu dan dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Dia malah memilihmu, Hinata. Kau sahabatnya yang juga mencintainya kan? Apa kau tidak tahu rasa sakit yang aku alami ketika Sasuke berkata bahwa dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku? Kau juga wanita sama sepertiku, seharusnya kau mengerti!" Sakura melelehkan air matanya dan bercerita dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Di — dia tidak bilang seperti itu, dia bilang kau sering menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal seperti budak." Hinata masih berkomentar sambil bergetar, lehernya mulai terasa sakit.

"KAU PERCAYA BEGITU SAJA? HANYA PERCAYA PADANYA SAJA? KAU GILA! KAU PEREMPUAN BUSUK, HINATA! Kau memang harus menyusul Uchiha brengsek itu." Sakura tersenyum licik, kedua tangannya menjulur mencekik leher Hinata yang masih di perban.

"Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya ingin kau sama sepertiku, Hinata. Rasa sakit di hatiku tidak sebanding dengan luka di lehermu ini." Sakura tersenyum miris pada Hinata yang sudah membiru karena cekikan tangannya.

"Kau mau mati sekarang, kan? Hihihihi." Sakura tertawa seram sambil merobek perban di leher Hinata dengan pisau lipatnya.

_JRAS. JRAS. JRAS._

Keganasan Sakura muncul. Pisau lipatnya kini menembus leher Hinata hingga darah segar mengucur seperti air mancur dari leher Hinata.

"Hihihihihihi." Sakura tetap asyik mengoyak leher Hinata sambil tertawa bahagia.

Seprai putih ranjang Hinata sudah berlumuran darah segar. Leher Hinata hampir putus dan Sakura menghentikan perbuatannya.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!" Sakura berteriak keras sambil memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Pisau lipat di tancapkan pada leher Hinata.

"Angkat tangan! Jangan bergerak!" Itachi menodongkan senjata ke arah Sakura di ikuti beberapa bawahannya.

Sakura diam tidak berkutik. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dan berlumuran darah.

'_Kau seperti kerasukan_.' batin Itachi menyipitkan matanya.

Sakura di tangkap beberapa polisi dan di bawa ke ruang tahanan. Tidak peduli gila atau tidak, Sakura harus berada di ruang tahanan sendirian dengan penjagaan ketat dari luar dan ruang tahanan kedap udara yang di lengkapi kamera pengintai. Dia sudah menjelma seperti monster.

.

.

'_Adikku, Hinata, dan Tuan Hiashi…_'

'_Penjagaan ketat di penjara Konoha ini dan dia bisa melarikan diri…_'

'_Kekuatannya hingga mampu merobek dalam-dalam leher manusia…_'

"Aku rasa dia bukan manusia." Sahut Itachi di depan keluarganya dan keluarga Hyuuga.

Hari ini upacara pemakaman Sasuke, Hinata, dan Hiashi di laksanakan secara bersamaan. Keluarga besar Uchiha dan Hyuuga kini sedang berduka cita.

"Aku rasa, gadis gila itu harus di bunuh saja." sahut Mikoto sambil sesegukan didepan makam anak kesayangannya — Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hukum mati saja, hiks… hiks..." sahut Hanabi tidak kuat menahan tangisannya didepan kedua makam orang tersayangnya — ayah dan kakaknya.

"Hanabi, kau jangan mendendam, ya?" Neji, selaku kakak sepupu Hanabi menenangkan adik sepupunya yang terlihat sangat tidak ikhlas atas kepergian Hinata dan Hiashi.

"Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana kesepiannya aku!" Hanabi meraung sambil memelototi Neji.

"Aku juga mengerti dirimu Hanabi, aku pernah merasakannya." Neji mengelus punggung Hanabi dengan lembut.

Tangis haru masih terasa di area pemakaman. Itachi dan seluruh bawahannya masih menyelidiki Sakura Haruno. Dia memang benar gila atau memang benar bukan manusia.

"Komandan! Tiga penjaga tewas di depan ruang tahanan Sakura Haruno!" seseorang berlari terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri Itachi yang sedang berada di sekitar area pemakanan adiknya.

"A — apa?"

Semuanya tidak bergeming. Suasana hening menyelimuti atau lebih tepatnya ketegangan merasuki. Beberapa pasang mata saling memandang.

"Lalu ada dimana Haruno Sakura sekarang?" tanya Itachi sambil berusaha menenangkan bawahannya itu.

"Ti — tidak ada diruang tahanan, komandan." jawab bawahan Itachi dengan bibir bergetar dan juga keringan dingin.

Semua yang ada disana bejinggit ketakutan. Rasanya benar kata-kata Itachi tadi, Sakura Haruno memang bukan manusia.

"Tenang, Hanabi." Neji merangkul bahu Hanabi dengan erat.

"Ini bencana." lirih Mikoto bergetar. Fugaku merangkul Mikoto dengan erat.

Dua pasang mata _emerald_ sedang mengintai mereka semua dari balik pohon di sekitar area pemakaman. Rambut dengan potongan yang berantakan juga luka pada tengkuk dan telapak tangan kanannya. Sakura Haruno berdiri dengan senyum licik memandang kerumunan manusia di pemakaman itu.

"Kalian juga tidak akan selamat…" mata Sakura melotot tajam.

_CTAK. DUAR!_

Dalam hitungan detik sebuah peluru tepat menembus punggung Hanabi yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Neji. Lumuran darah mengalir di sana dan mengotori pakaian yang Neji kenakan.

"HANABIIIIII!" Neji berteriak linglung.

'_Kau juga…_' batin Sakura semakin puas.

_CTAK. DUAR!_

Sekali lagi, dalam hitungan detik sebuah peluru menembus punggung Mikoto.

"KYAAAAAAA!" semua orang di area pemakaman berlari kesana kemari tidak tahu arah.

Itachi bingung, matanya berkeliling dan menangkap sosok hitam di balik pohon yang khas dengan rambut pink yang di mainkan angin.

"Dia memang bukan manusia…" Itachi berlari dan memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mengepung Sakura.

"Hihihihihihi…" Sakura tertawa seram dan ambruk di bawah pohon.

Sekelebat bayangan putih menari-nari di atas tubuh Sakura yang ambruk.

.

.

=THE END=

* * *

><p><strong>rika nanami present<strong> hehehe kepedean gila langsung nulis fic buat **FFC**. yah~ diriku hanya mencoba dan ini fic horror yang pertama =w=

horror ga sih? ya beginilah hasil tulisan yang aku kerjain dalam waktu semalaman #dor =w=

idenya pasaran terus bingung harus gimana ngegambarin adegan pembunuhannya *_soalnya belum pernah ngebunuh manusia nih, binatang juga belum_* OwO

ya sudah, maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam fic ini, karena sesungguhnya I'm **Just Human, Not Humanoid** ;)

**ENJOY! RnR?**

4:16 AM -rika nanami-**  
><strong>

.net/s/6907253/1/


End file.
